Rolling shutter effects are usually found in video and digital still cameras including complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. In these example devices, each frame is recorded by scanning across the frame either vertically or horizontally, rather than from a snapshot of a single point in time. Because all parts of an image are not recorded at exactly the same time, the image may bend in one direction or another as the camera or object moves from one side to another. As a result, image distortions may occur.